


The Ghost of MacBeth

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the LJ community 100_roadtrips, Challenge #258: Avoidance Tactics; with apologies to Wm. Shakespeare.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Ghost of MacBeth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community 100_roadtrips, Challenge #258: Avoidance Tactics; with apologies to Wm. Shakespeare.

_Scrubscrubscrub!_

Hakkai hums to himself, working on a particularly stubborn bloodstain.

 _Out, damned spot! out I say!_

He wonders if, like Lady MacBeth, he relives his gory sin each night. If he does, his traveling companions have the decency not to comment upon this transgression.

He feels more akin to MacBeth himself, though:

 _What hands are here? Ha, they pluck out mine eyes!  
Will all great Neptune’s ocean wash this blood  
Clean from my hand?_

Like MacBeth, too, Hakkai has his doubts, but each droplet he removes, each garment he cleans, takes him one step further away from his nightmare.


End file.
